


Witching Hour

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Bayo being Bayo, Chance Meetings, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, Kisses, Romantic Tension, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: Bayonetta one-shots!
Relationships: Bayonetta/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Adagio

[Bayonetta x Reader]

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=nl6NzC… Please listen while you read!)

One never realizes how lightning speed everyday life could be. One minute, you wake to the morning light, peaking through the corners of your window, caught in the fabric of the curtains. The next, you are crawling back into your soft refuge of blankets, ready once more to take leave for your dream world.

How sad it is to become so married to one’s routine that you live more mechanical than a person.

Today is not that day. Today is about you. Today you slow down, take a breath, and sway to the soothing rhythm of the present moment,

like a slow tempo in a dance.

The dim lights of the bar creates a mysterious aura about the tender as he goes about his tasks. Shadows loom across the walls as if to encircle the bar in a protective shield, a shield from the annoyances of reality, the stress of responsibilities. The soft music quietly fills the atmosphere, putting your wearied spirit at ease.The alcohol burns your esophagus as you down another beverage, adding to the delightful buzz in your head. At last, your mind ceases to real. No more thoughts of bills to pay. No more concerns of debt or deadlines. No more family drama.

Just you.

Just as many drinks your money can buy.

Could things get better at this moment?

Much to your surprise, it most certainly could.

Your eyes once against drift over to the figure at your side. Long, slender fingers slowly circle the rim of her glass, as she awaits a refill. Her painted lips are slightly curved in a confident smile. Dark hair, pulled high into a golden hairpiece, curves about her shoulders and seamlessly merges with her leather attire, hugging her porcelain skin. Beguiling, grey eyes smolder behind black frames as she scrutinizes the rosy fluid filling the glass. Every movement she makes, she performs with grace and confidence.

What you would give for at least a fourth of that confidence...

The ice in your glass clinks as your glass is filled. With a sigh, you take one more sip, and the alcohol induced fog gusts over every rational part of your mind. Your hand cups your chin as you rest against it, hoping maybe to fall into a pleasant daze.

Suddenly, you hear the chair beside you shift and rattle against the brick floor, With pursed lips, and an annoyed sigh, you open your eyes and gasp to find your mysterious, bar companion almost uncomfortably close to your side, feline eyes piercing your own. A devilish smirk rests upon her lips.

Your heart races, and beads of sweat threaten to break through your skin.

The stalk of her glass resting delicately between her fingers, she lifts her glass in your direction,

“Care to join me, love?”

Her velvety voice alone sends shivers down your spine. For a moment, you cannot even respond, your mouth parted slightly, eyes widening. With a husky chuckle, she taps your hand now squeezing your glass. The contact manages to jolt you from you bewitchment.

Clearing your throat, you simply nod in turn.

Urging herself a little closer, allowing you to feel her warm breath on your cheeks, she says,

“How about a little toast?”

Your breath starts to hitch, but you manage your composure.

“To what?” you reply.

“Hmmm...”

She tilts her head and gently swirls the vibrant fluid round the martini glass. Only a few seconds of silence pass before her finger touches your chin, bringing your face closer to hers.

Your pulse nearly breaks from its erratic beating.

The tip of her nose barely grazes yours, and the edge of her upper lips caresses yours ever so slightly. Though small, the touches are enough to send your nerves into overdrive.

“How about,” she whispers, voice dripping with allure. “to a chance meeting on a perfect night?”

Your skin tingles with anticipation as she grants no more of her beguiling touches. The butterflies in your stomach continue to grow the longer you gaze into her entrancing face, and you sense he hint of danger surrounding this woman.

That only makes it all the more thrilling.

With a returning smile, you raise your glass, and mutter confidently,

“Salute.”


	2. Traitor

[Bayonetta x Angel!Reader]

_Traitor._

There was no other way to put it.

You were a traitor to your kind, an insult to your species, and you should be executed on the spot for this.

Track down and kill the witch. 

It should have been such a simple task. You possessed immeasurable strength and skill with a sword. No witch or demon could best your heavenly powers.

Yet, here you were, trapped in her enticing embrace. Your trembling hands long since discarded your weapons, your back against the cool grass of the abandoned ruins. Her long legs straddled your hips, and she pressed her chest into yours, dragging a slim finger down the line of your clothes. 

_Be strong,_ you told yourself.

What a joke that turned out to be. 

Painted lips met with the shell of your ear. With a melodic hum, she breathed against it, long, slow, hot. 

And it sent shivers down your spine.

“Do you want to touch me?” she purred, coyly cupping your face in her hands. 

Just as you opened your mouth to retort, she silence you with her intoxicating lips engulfing your own. 

_Damn, did she taste good._

And as she smoothly slithered her tongue into your mouth, every muscle fiber within you fell weak to her power.

_Traitor._

Nothing but a pathetic, worthless traitor, and you would eventually pay the price for it.

But, as she pinned your wrists above your head, then trailing her other hand down your chest, abdomen, to the dangerous source of your arousal, you figured it would be worth the trouble in the end.


End file.
